


Required Serotonin

by luckinagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Can I Add That?, Cuddles, Fluff, Kamukura Has Feelings, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Nonbinary Character, Other, Somewhat, i guess thats a valid tag to add, is that something i can add, komaeda loves them anyways tbh, obviously, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi
Summary: this is based sort off of a comic i saw, so i thought, "hey, why not make a one-hundred word or less fic about it?" and that's why this exists.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Required Serotonin

**Author's Note:**

> im just a big dummy and i love them

"Nagito," Kamukura said, walking into their bedroom. They had just arrived home from work, and needless to say, it wasn't a great day.

"Hm? What is it?" Komaeda was laying on the bed, reading a book. He quickly put in a bookmark and set it down on the nightstand. 

"I require serotonin." 

Komaeda smiled and held out his arms, which Kamukura fell into. They rolled off to the side, wrapping their arms around Komaeda. 

"Better?" He asked, petting Kamukura's hair.

"Much."

**Author's Note:**

> thIS WAS THE SHORTEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN I APOLOGIZE- i'll post something good and actually worth reading in the next few days


End file.
